


Intimate Interrogation 2: The Arrest

by Filthmonger



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Minor Violence, Muscles, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Submission, Thighs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/10960821The free man has nothing to fear. Well, except a muscular young woman with a vendetta and knowledge of exactly how much he enjoys being stepped on.





	Intimate Interrogation 2: The Arrest

Dirty back alleys are dangerous to wander in even at the best of times, but on nights like this it was suicide. On nights like this the air was cold and crisp enough to give your breath form. On nights like this roving tribes of cut-throats, gang-bangers and other assorted dredges of society prowled the dimly lit labyrinth looking for a sucker to squeeze or a rival to rip apart. On nights like this even the most opportunistic scavenger or swindler locked their doors and slammed the windows shut. The whooping of those drunk on bloodlust filled the air and the police turned their eyes away, praying the damage would be minimal. It was a night for violence, for debauchery of the highest order, and for scum to settle petty scores. 

It was the kind of night that Rab adored. Six foot tall and twice as broad as anyone else in his crew he was a truly intimidating mass of muscle. And he knew it, choosing to dress in little more than a torn tank top and ragged jeans for maximum exposure. He looked as rough as he did tough. Unlike the others in his group he chose to go unarmed, and no one even dared to question his decision. They all knew exactly what he was like and pitied anyone who didn’t. He exhaled slowly, letting the almost draconic puff of fog fade in front of him. Tonight was a good night. He felt invincible, indestructible. The law had caught him and let him slip through their grasp yet again, and there wasn’t a damn thing they could do about it. His boys had figured out he was locked up and squirreled away the weapons cache. Not that they thought he would squeal, of course, they had said with obvious nerves, but just in case. He’d laughed at that. Him? Squeal? Please.

Except he had. Not out of cowardice or even a plea deal. No, it had been that woman. None of his boys knew a thing about her, and he made sure it stayed that way. It wasn’t just a reputation thing; it was a damn pride thing. Beaten to the ground by a pretty Interpol agent, bah! And worse, she’d taken advantage of him. Him! The most feared man on these streets and she’d used him like a fucking… If he ever saw the bitch again he’d crush her head like a sparrow egg. Right between his thighs, same way she had. Still, without the evidence to lock him up, he doubted he would ever need to. Sure, he had to keep his activities on the down-low for a while, but otherwise? He was in the clear. And that meant celebrating.

And tonight’s celebration involved a squirmy little businessman in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rab cracked his knuckles, grinning as he stared the tiny, balding man down. His crew stood sneering behind him, swinging chains and smacking pipes against their palms as their prey shivered. The little man backed up against the wall, hiding behind his briefcase and sputtering over and over. Pretty pathetic, even for his type.

“Nice suit you got there.” Rab said.

“Please don’t hurt me… I-I’ll give you whatever you want!” Came the reply. His boys laughed loudly.

“Oh, don’t worry. We won’t hurt you. Much.” Rab grinned. “Fancy man like you shouldn’t be wandering these streets at night. It’s pretty dangerous, don’t you know?”

“I-I… missed my train. I thought I could take a short cut…”

“Now isn’t that a shame? He missed his connection.” Rab called over his shoulder. “You look like you make a decent buck. What kind of work you doing?”

“I-I’m an accountant… for one of the fishing companies.”

“Respectable career.” Rab nodded. “And what’ve you got in the case?”

“It’s… just papers…”

“Now, you see…” Rab slapped his hand down on the man’s shoulder, pulling him closer like a conspiratorial brother. He could smell the fear on him; a welcome change from the ever-present smell of refuse. “The funny thing about that is a lot of people over the years have told me they just have papers. You know what I’ve found every time? Those papers… are worth a fair few bucks on a black market.”

“Y-you wouldn’t! I-I could lose my job!”

“You’ll be losing a lot more if you don’t hand them over quietly. Watch and wallet too. Consider it a… street toll.”

“Please, I’m begging you-!” He began, before the first punch felled him. Rab cracked his knuckles, leaning down to pick the small man up by his collar.

“Check the briefcase, boys.” He smiled, slamming his knee into the accountant’s chest. Could have sworn he heard something crack.

“You’re gonna like it, boss. Shipping manifestos, bonds… the whole works.” One of his boys sneered as they prowled through the brown briefcase.

“Bad day to miss the train, huh?” Rab threw the man against the wall, watching his body slump to the floor. He rolled his eyes as the small man tried to make it to his feet. “Hand over the rest of it.”

“You’ve… already taken my work. Just leave me something…”

“No can do.” He kicked the small man again. “You’re only making this harder for yourself, pal.”

“Hey, boss. We got another one.” Someone hissed. Rab turned, looking down the dim alleyway to a silhouette that was slowly approaching. His grin widened; a woman, that was for sure. A well-proportioned one to boot, with wide hips and ample chest. Looked like tonight was going to be business and pleasure. She grew nearer, seemingly unfazed by the dozen or so dangerous men before her, until finally the silhouette faded and her true colours were revealed. She was tall for a woman, dressed in a bright blue qipao tied with a white sash. Her thick, muscular legs were wrapped in simple brown pantyhose tucked into her knee-high white boots. Her brown hair was up, tied in two cute white buns. His crew wolf-whistled and cat called as she drew closer, but Rab’s own blood was ice cold. 

It was the bitch Chun Li.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.” She said. His crew immediately broke into murmurs.

“You know this broad, boss?” One of them hissed at him. Rab barely even registered the rumble of voices behind him. His gaze was locked onto her, his heartbeat rising. Flashes of his encounter with her in the cell quickly overloaded his mind. He remembered being thrown about like a ragdoll, remembered crashing into concrete walls. Her legs had been blurs. He could feel the pain again; feel the impact of her feet crashing into every weak point on his body. Could feel the air leave his lungs as he collapsed to the floor. Feel himself struggle to breathe as the enormous thighs had wrapped around his neck and almost choked him to death. Remembered how she had teased him mind and body as she forced him to spill every dirty secret. “Boss? Boss!”

He blinked and shook his head clear. Damn it, now was not the time!

“Yeah… she works for Interpol.” He snarled. “Bitch was part of the interrogation.”

“I’m surprised you’re not in jail. Was there a plea bargain?” Chun Li said. She was only a few yards away now, and he could feel his gang’s nerves.

“Not enough evidence to convict.” Rab said. “Turns out there wasn’t anything to see in the dump I sent the feds to.” That got a ripple of laughter. He forced a smile onto his face. He couldn’t afford to look weak in front of the boys. Not after how much his reputation had taken after the search. It was ballsy of him to even bring it up again.

“And is this supposed be your idea of a celebration?” She gestured to the cowering man at his feet.

“An opportunity arose.”

“I didn’t think the weak were your type.” She flashed a knowing smile. He was glad his boys were behind him, so they couldn’t see his reddening cheeks.

“I wanted to take it easy after our little scuffle. Got a problem with it?”

“I won’t let you continue.” She said. She snapped into a ready pose, arms held at a defensive head height. Rab’s gang whistled and cheered.

“Is this bitch crazy?”

“Be a shame to have Rab break that pretty face of yours.”

“Dibs on her after he’s done!”

Rab dismissively waved his hand over his shoulder, and the cackling died down to murmurs again. He could feel the sweat begin drip down his neck. Last thing he wanted was a repeat performance. But he couldn’t shy away from her now, not in front of the gang. Running away from a damn chick… he’d never live it down either way. He huffed a little, and tugged the shaking businessman to his feet.

“Consider yourself lucky.” He snarled. “Now get out of here.”

The small man didn’t need to be told twice. He scurried away into the night, his screams echoing as he careened around a corner. A few taunting laughs followed him, but mostly the crowd of degenerates continued to murmur.

“Why’d you let him go, boss?” One of them asked.

“Because, moron,” Rab said. “I don’t want some small fry getting in the way of the ass-kicking I’m about to lay down.” He stepped out of the group as they whooped and cheered, rattling chains and shaking pipes. He took a short breath to steady himself, but still his hands shook. He curled them into fists and tried to stand as tall and tough as possible. Him and his big fucking mouth…

“You’re in for it now!”

“Break those big legs of hers, boss!”

“He hasn’t lost a fight yet, and he ain’t gonna lose to some floozy!”

“Are you sure about that?” Chun li said with a coy smile.

Rab growled and pulled himself into a strong stance. This wasn’t like the police station, he told himself. No surprises, lots of space. This was his home turf. She didn’t stand a chance this time. He had this. He really, well and truly had this. He slowed his breathing down, trying to mitigate the nerves. It wasn’t easy; the bruises from last time were flaring up, and his heart was pumping blood to all the wrong places as the aftermath kept creeping into his mind.

He launched the first punch and she dodged it effortlessly. A quick flurry of kicks pushed him back on the defensive, her shins smacking painfully against his forearms as he blocked. He couldn’t let her gain ground on him; he’d learnt that from last time. He lunged, sending his own volley of punches at her torso, but she rolled and dived past every one of them. Back and forth they went, exchanging short bursts of violence before falling back to defend. Rab’s world was filled with aching bruises and the cheering crowd. His breath came in sharp hisses. He could weather her blows for a time, but her speed meant he couldn’t land a single one of his own. It was a war of attrition that he’d inevitably lose. So, he switched tactics; he swung his arms in great arcs, trying to catch her with his greater reach. He pressed forward, trying to shepherd her against a wall.  
A quick kick to his face sent him reeling back onto the defensive.

His gang hissed and ‘oooh’ed as he brought his arms back up to his face. Warm blood dripped across his lips, a gently hint of metallic tang hitting his tongue as he licked them clean. The pair of them stepped away from each other, a mutually understood call for a small break. Her chest was heaving and her forehead was damp with sweat. A damn good look for her, he had to admit. His minimalist approach to clothing meant he was sweating less, but his chest rose and fell to much the same degree. His eyes flicked around the area, looking for an advantage and finding none; not even a damn trash can to hurl at her. 

She was on the offensive again, lightning fast kicks rapping against his ribs. Rab snarled, blocking as much as he could with one hand and jabbing with the other. A sickening crack echoed out as his elbow met her chin and sent her sprawling to the floor. He brought his leg down to her chest, but she’d already rolled and leapt to her feet, leaving his heel to crash to the ground. She wiped a mix of spit and blood from her chin and smiled at him.

“Good to see you’ve gotten better since last time.” She said. The gang’s boos and taunts grew in volume.

“This time you don’t have any beat cops to soften me up first.” Rab smiled back.

“I didn’t think fighting fair was your kind of style.”

“A fight against me isn’t fair. No one can match me.” That got a cheer. Good to know he could still work a crowd. Still, her kung-fu bullshit was beginning to get on his nerves. That last hit had been lucky, and he’d only gotten there because her legs couldn’t hit super close quarters. He tightened up his stance. He roared as he lunged forwards, great powerful punches thrown futilely at her nimble body. Not that he was expecting to hit her; he always slowed his punches toward the end, letting him quickly pull back for the next. He just needed her to react. Finally, she did, ducking under his arm and levelling a kick at his kidneys. As her foot shot out so did his hand, grabbing her by the calf. With a sadistic smile he spun, pulling her from the ground and hurling her toward the nearest wall. Exactly as planned.

Until the bitch somehow stuck a landing on the wall and leapt off it, her foot crashing into his forehead. Rab staggered back, stars dancing on the edge of his vision, before the air was knocked out of him by a kick to his chest. A heel collided with the side of his face, sending him sprawling to the ground. His gang’s jeering and cheering had grown silent. His head was spinning wildly as he pulled himself up, only for her foot to smack his torso back to the ground. He turned his head up from the concrete to glare at her. Her smile was back, and it was the last thing he saw before her foot sent him into unfeeling blackness.

***

Rab awoke and the first thing he noticed was the pain. It wasn’t just his head; everything about him hurt. Untold numbers of bruises bothered his body as he groaned and wriggled atop the strangely comfortable surface. It took a few seconds for him to register that they were sheets. Soft, expensive ones, too. Not his own for sure. He blinked, adjusting to what he could only imagine was dim candlelight from the flickering orange glow. Was he dreaming? Or had he just gone to a better place after all?

A quick tug against the handcuffs holding his arms apart confirmed it wasn’t the latter.

As his heartbeat sped up from panic he began to notice more and more strange things. He was completely naked, for one, with no sign of his clothes anywhere. For another, either the candles were scented or incense was burning nearby; the air was thick and heavy with a cloying spice that failed to relax him in the slightest. A quick shake of his legs told him that they too were shackled, spread apart just enough to leave him hanging freely. And these weren’t cheap knock-off handcuffs normally reserved for bedroom play. Those would have snapped in an instant. These were solid steel, and designed for holding men such as himself. Whomever was holding him had access to some serious equipment.

He furrowed his brow and tried to think through the last few hours. He remembered meeting Chun Li in the alley, remembered much of the fight… but after her knee had collided with him mid-air his memories turned fuzzy and insubstantial. He think he remembered his gang crying out in shock. Somewhere in there repeated screams and yelps of pain emerged. He was dragged, or carried, despite the weight of his frame. But beyond that there was little more than fleeting sensation. Very little indication of his captor. It certainly couldn’t be the police, unless prison standards had improved drastically since he had last been inside. His gang might spring for the comfort of a hotel for him to recuperate in, depending on their loyalty in the face of his crushing defeat, but the handcuffs were clearly not a sign of simple generosity. That really only left one option.  
His struggles grew more frantic for a few seconds, before he collapsed back into the bedsheets. Everything hurt too much to move for long, and his head was filled with a dull throb that rendered most of his thoughts into slow, simple processes. Rab let out a long breath, his ribs twinging slightly. He didn’t care what she had in mind for him, he’d dealt with a lot worse from rival gangs. Even had a fair few scars to remember every encounter by. It was the waiting and the strangeness that made it unbearable.

A soft splashing sound caught his ears and he tensed. It was gentle, like someone slowly moving water around them. The dullness of the sound told him it wasn’t coming from the room he was in. He craned his head whilst listening intently, trying to discern what direction it came from. It was close, that was for sure. The sound grew briefly louder, before settling to a soft ripple. Wet footsteps followed, and Rab’s heart leapt. He gave a few more experimental tugs against his bindings as the footsteps gradually grew nearer. The small chains rattled loudly but didn’t yield. The bed creaked beneath him as he flexed and squirmed. A silhouette caught the corner of his eyes as a light flickered on behind a screen-door. He snarled, blood pumping in his ears.

The door opened, and she stepped inside. Despite her hair lying slick against her neck and shoulders and her lack of distinctive clothing, it was undeniably Chun Li. She was wrapped in a simple silk robe that clung to her damp body and accented her already impressive curves. Her face had stayed much the same, suggesting that her beauty had not been augmented by cosmetics. She drew closer to the bed, moving with the same strength and grace she had shown in both their fights.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be up so soon.” She said. “Are you comfortable?”

“The fuck is going on here?” Rab replied. He shook the handcuffs again, but any threat was lost quickly.

“I’ve arrested you.” Her mouth curled a little. “It’s clear I can’t trust the local authorities to keep you behind bars, so I’m keeping you prisoner myself.”

“This is a fucking kidnapping!”

“I have the authority to arrest a suspect.” The disgusted curl turned to a smile. “And to hold them as long as I need to until an investigation is complete.”

“And I suppose you’ll forget to tell your boss about this?” Rab snarled. “You’re fucking sick.”

“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this.” She said. “We both know how much you loved to be under my boot before…” She dragged a finger along his stomach, sending a shudder through him. Her hands moved slowly to the tie silk tie of her robe, and with a shrug it fell from her shoulders. Rab’s eyes widened; every inch of her body was sculpted muscle. Although most of her work was clearly at her gargantuan thighs, her solid abdomen, chisled torso and even her arms were defined almost to absurdity. The only exceptions were her petite, pretty face and her soft, ample breasts. Despite the anger and terror he couldn’t help but stare at her she walked alongside the bed, her hips swinging and chest gently swaying. Her fingers traced along the bedsheets, tickling his sides on occasion.

“What are you planning to do to me?” Rab said, tearing his eyes from her body up to her face.

“I can’t risk you returning to your life of crime.” She said. She climbed onto the bed, kneeling between his legs. He flinched as her hands ran up his thigh. “But it would be a waste to put someone so easily tamed behind bars.”

“Tamed?!”

“You confessed within mere minutes of meeting me last time.” Her hands closed in on his crotch, her nimble fingers stroking along his shaft. He shifted his hips as his cheeks reddened, but he could feel the blood flow downwards. It didn’t take long for him to get hard. Her eyes were almost entirely focused on him, her lower lip held between her teeth as her hands glided up and down his member.

“Get the fuck off me, bitch!” Rab said, shaking his bonds again. He stopped with a short, sharp breath as her hands tightened around his shaft and sack. Not painfully so, but firmly.

“Don’t deny it. You love it when a woman can get the upper hand on you.” She said, rolling his balls on her palm with her thumb. “You loved being pressed between my thighs, loved the feeling of having your breath taken from you by a dominant woman.”

He grunted, his hips quivering as she rolled a thumb over his tip. A bead of pre began to pool, before quickly being smeared across the sensitive flesh.

“Mm… I’m right, aren’t I?” She chuckled. “I bet you secretly loved being beaten by me. It was so easy to do… I wonder if you were even trying to win, or if you wanted to fail just so you could jerk yourself off to it later.” She leant further down, sliding her body back until her head was level with his cock and her arse stuck proudly into the air. Her tongue flicked out across the underside of his cock. He gasped and his toes curled. Her tongue worked its way up him, slowly reaching the tip where it swirled around the sensitive glans. She stared up at him, her lips parting as she slid him into her mouth with a low groan. Rab was shivering, holding back his desire as she forced the pleasure upon him. Her mouth descended further and further, her tongue teasing his tip with quick flicks before she pulled away with a disgustingly lewd pop. “You’re mine now. This cock belongs to me. Do you understand?”

“Get… off of me…” His cock twitched and ached, begging him to surrender to her warm mouth and skilled tongue. He winced as her nails dug into his skin.

“Still resisting? I hoped you would.” She kissed down him, her lips and tongue lavishing his balls with saliva. “But your body doesn’t lie. It wants to give in to me. Don’t deny it.”

“You’re criminally fucking insane!”

“Me? A criminal?” In an instant she’d moved from between his legs to atop his chest, her thick thighs squeezing his torso. His hands were pressed firmly into the sheets by hers, despite the difference in size. They both knew she didn’t need to hold him down, but even then he couldn’t help but feel like she had just pinned him. Her face was curled into a snarl as she stared down at him. “This is to keep scum like you off the streets. This is to protect the innocent from predators like you! This is justice!”

“… Oh.” Her face softened. The smile returned as she slid her hips down him, leaving a faint trail of damp behind her. She chuckled to herself, grinding her firm arse and sopping cunt against his member as it lay on his stomach. “It seems we both want justice.”

“I don’t-“ Rab began. He pulled himself as far into a sitting position as the handcuffs would allow, only to be forcefully pressed back against the bed by her small hand. He felt the entirety of him tingle and his skin flush. She wasn’t even using her legs and yet she could hold him down…

“Don’t lie. I saw how your eyes widened when I forced you down. It’s almost pathetic, really; all it takes to bring the big bad gang leader down is a little push. Or a little squeeze, if last time is any indication.” Her hips raised and her hand slid down his stomach, gently taking hold of the tip of his cock. “Is that what you want? To stick your head back between my thighs? To feel them tighten around you again?”

“I-I…” He stammered. His body cried out as he felt his tip brush along her wet folds. Screamed for him to give in and let her take him. He didn’t need to; with little patience and a single, swift motion she sat back, sliding herself down his cock and taking him to the hilt, her arse lightly smacking against his thighs. He gasped, his hips bucking upwards automatically as her heavenly cunt consumed him. Every minute movement sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine, the tight walls and warm flesh squeezing his sensitive shaft. Chun Li bit her lip and barely held back a moan as he writhed underneath her, whimpering and groaning. He was torn between trying to fuck her senseless and trying to throw her off of him. This was… this was a violation. He didn’t tell her she could… “Y-you-!”

“You weren’t going to make a decision. So I made it for you.” She said. She ran a hand down his stomach and up her own, tracing the path his cock was taking inside her. “Starting from now, you’re my own personal sex toy. Consider it your… community service. And believe me... you will serve.”

“You sadistic… fucking... bitch…” He tried to hold back from thrusting upwards. Tried to resist the urge to surrender and just let himself be used like disposable silicon. But she wouldn’t let him. Slowly she began to bounce along his cock. Her slit sucked him back inside with every downward motion, once again surrounding him in wonderfully wet warmth. Her enormous thigh muscles rippled under her skin as her hips slammed down against his. The air was filled with the slap of flesh meeting flesh, mixed with her low moans and sadistic chuckles while he bit his lip and held back his own traitorous pleasure. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her body; couldn’t decide between watching strong legs carry her upwards, or staring at her chest as it jiggled freely, or watching her face switch between unbridled lust and sadistic glee. The smell of incense was rapidly being overpowered by the salty musk of sex. A thin sheen of sweat, glistening in the candlelight, was beginning to cover her. In any other context he would be in heaven.

“Mm… this might be the only thing you’re good for.” She mused. “I’m going to love using your cock like this. Maybe every day if I have to; all the adrenaline in my life makes my libido very powerful… Ha… A lot of men would kill to be where you are… to get to pound my pussy with their pathetic pricks. But you’ll get to enjoy it every day. I’m spoiling you with it, you undeserving cretin. Be thankful I’m so -oh! - generous.”

Rab groaned and pulled at the handcuffs, the metal beginning to dig into his wrists and ankles. Fuck, she felt too good! He could feel the pressure building rapidly at his hips; feel his resistance slipping away with every thrust. Her pace was growing faster and wilder. His hips freely thrust upwards, trying to keep himself sheathed in her warmth, and his lip was bleeding gently as he bit harder and harder. If he came she would no doubt use it as justification for keeping him as her toy, as if she needed any more. As proof that he wanted to submit to her. It was getting harder and harder for him to believe that he didn’t want it. He had never stopped thinking about how she’d held him down before, and now here she was riding his dick freely. If a life time of being used… felt... so… good…!

He roared and begged, his hips rolling and bucking wildly as he neared the edge. He couldn’t resist any longer; he wanted- needed- to cum! His sweaty body arched and twisted in every conceivable way as it tried its hardest to find the right angle to push him over the edge. He could feel the pressure pushing past his limit, could feel his orgasm just about to wash over him…  
His cock was pulled from the warmth of her cunt and he screamed.

“No…” She said. “You cum when I say you can.” She knelt between his legs, her pussy still leaking down her thighs, her hands gently massaging the glistening juices into his skin. Nimble fingers kept him teetering on the edge, ready to blow at the smallest breath on his tip.

“Please…” He whimpered.

“Did you say something?” She cooed, her ministrations slowing.

“Please… let me cum…”

“A little louder this time.”

“Just fucking let me cum! Please!” Rab roared, thrashing wildly. His eyes shut tight and his body quaked. “I’ll do fucking anything!”

She chuckled, and her fingers left his cock. He cried out in protest, his eyes flicking back open just in time to watch her thighs settle either side of his head as her firm arse loomed above him. Before he could draw another breath her folds was pressed against his mouth. She was soaked through and already his lips were sticky with her. She ground against his face, squeezing tightly around his cheeks as her weight settled onto his body.  
“You know what to do.” She said, giving his prick a little kiss.

Without hesitation his tongue dove into her. Tongue swirling, poking, probing deeper inside her he sought every sensitive spot he could find. His only guides were the muffled moans and wriggling of her hips. He could barely breathe between her muscular thighs crushing his head and her cunt dripping into his mouth and throat, but desperation drove him further and further. What few snippets of breath he stole were laden with the musk of her sex. Her warm weight on his chest squirmed against him and her legs squeezed tighter as his efforts focused. He sped up his tongue, the muscle quickly beginning to ache. She spurred him on with a quick kiss or flick of her tongue at his tip, the gentle stimulation holding his own orgasm hostage.

It was getting harder and harder to continue; his tongue was growing tired and the lights were dancing on the edge of his vision. She ground against his face, moaning aloud. Her hands dug into his thighs as she shivered against him. Even her taunting had petered away into grateful gasps and cries of “Yes!” He swallowed as much of her juices as he could, gulping down brief bursts of air as she squirmed in just the right way. Her knees were clamping together as she shuddered, pressing tightly against his ears. If he didn’t already know what it was like to be stuck there while she came, he would be worried that she might crush his head into a pulp.

Finally her body relented; she screamed shrilly and tightened around him. The black dots creeped over his vision as she squeezed what little breath he had from him. Her nails dug into the flesh of his thigh. If this was death he welcomed it. In a few long seconds she relaxed, aftershocks occasionally forcing her to squeeze against him again. She slipped forward, just enough to allow him to cough and take a breath of sweat laden air. She seemed to purr as she draped languidly across him. He thrust his hips up at her, handcuffs tinkling as his cock flopped in front of her face. She had promised, after all.

He didn’t have to wait long. Her fingers stroked his shaft, bringing the aching pain back to a wonderful bubbling pressure at his base. Slowly the dancing digits descended to rub his hilt and sack, while her lips pecked at his tip. He groaned; not again. Not more teasing! But his prayers were soon answered as her lips parted and his cock slid into the warmth of her throat. She chuckled, the vibrations running along his shaft, and he came almost immediately. He groaned, pushing his cock further down her throat as she let out a surprised little noise. Her throat tightened around his tip as she swallowed down rope after rope, the squeezing motion coaxing more cum from him. Her fingers probed and stroked his base as she pulled her lips from him. She slid forward and sat up, her arse resting on his pectorals as she turned to face him. A hand gently took hold of his face, pointing his exhausted eyes into hers as she looked down at him with something beyond hunger, or amusement. Something that set his heart beating even faster than when she had been riding him. 

“You’re mine, Rab. And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
